Eclipse Lunaire
by Lenoska la Fantasque
Summary: Il semblerait que le gène du bonheur soit l'éternel absent de l'ADN Malefoy. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'aimer !


**Disclamer** : J.K Rowling possède les personnages évoqués dans cette histoire.

**Résumé :** Il semblerait que le gène du bonheur soit l'éternel absent de l'ADN Malefoy. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'aimer !

Un nouvel OS de ma composition. J'aurais pu mettre mes fics à jour ou réviser mes cours mais non...

Bonne Lecture :)

P.S : Merci à Cornelune qui m'a béta-readée sur cet OS

* * *

><p><strong>Éclipse Lunaire<strong>

_"L'amour pour la terre donne de plus mauvais résultats que l'amour pour la lune." Jyrki Pellinen_

Arpentant les rues de Londres, il cherchait à retarder le plus possible le moment où il devrait rentrer chez lui.

Drago ne prêtait que peu attention à la population moldue à travers laquelle il évoluait. Non, il n'avait pas changé, seule sa haine des moldus s'était quelque peu atténuée, jusqu'à atteindre une indifférence quasi-complète. En tout cas, suffisamment pour qu'il traverse ces rues. De toute façon, le Londres Sorcier n'était pas assez grand pour accueillir ses désirs de fuite. Il tournait vite en rond ou croisait des visages familiers, des connaissances qui le rebutaient. Il ne voulait plus être hélé dans la rue par d'anciens compagnons, Serpentard ou non. Au cœur des rues moldues, il passait incognito. Personne ne lui demandait pourquoi il n'était pas au manoir avec sa femme et son fils.

Drago ne se préoccupait pas non plus de l'effet que sa tenue avait sur ceux qu'il croisait. Il portait l'une de ses robes grises aux allures métalliques sans fantaisies aucunes et sur vêtue d'une cape noire dont les broderies argents donnaient à elles seules toute sa valeur au tissu. La tenue n'était pas si différente de celles que portaient les hommes en costumes gris anthracite avec un pardessus noir... à une exception près : les deux jambes du pantalon... Ces pensées frivoles n'effleuraient même pas l'esprit de Drago. L'adulte se fichait bien de leurs regards. Il y avait plus important. Bien plus important.

Tout passait trop vite pour lui. Les visages qu'il croisait étaient vagues, flous, un peu comme les paysages qu'on voit passer derrière sa fenêtre pendant que le train nous emmène toujours plus loin. On discerne mal les formes, on en invente les couleurs. Quant aux gens qui sont dans le même wagon que nous, on se contente de les ignorer, attendant avec hâte la libération, ce moment où l'on pourra quitter la prison sur rail. L'arrêt de la locomotive marquera alors la minute exacte où ces visages sans identité quitteront notre vie pour ne plus jamais la recroiser. C'était dans cet univers flou qu'évoluait Drago Malefoy depuis la fin de la guerre. Il voyait des figures sans nom et parfois, des noms sans figures.

Il avait perdu son père sans grande surprise. Il avait toujours su qu'il était condamné. De la même manière qu'il avait su, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie qu'il serait incapable d'abattre Albus Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas faute de le vouloir. Drago connaissait les enjeux, il voulait redorer le blason de sa famille. Il voulait réellement tuer le vieux directeur mais, si gène du meurtrier il y avait, celui-ci avait dû sauter une génération. Il était incapable de tuer un homme et ce, quelque soit sa motivation. La mort de son père, bien qu'attendue, ne l'avait pas laissé de glace. L'homme l'avait élevé et chéri comme étant son unique héritier. Ce qui importait vraiment à Drago, c'était la survie de sa mère, douce, aimante et protectrice. Combien de fois l'avait-elle défendu des idées sordides de Bellatrix Black ? Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, forçant Rogue à l'aider à accomplir l'ordre du Lord déchu.

Il n'avait désormais plus qu'un souhait : rendre à sa mère ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui toutes ces années. Elle était une des deux femmes de sa vie, et, si l'expression pouvait sembler étrange ou trop forte, c'était pourtant la seule qui convenait. Au milieu de cette foule sans visages qui courait vers l'avenir là où lui restait sur place, il y avait deux figures qu'il était capable de reconnaître. Deux figures féminines dont l'une était celle de sa mère, son dernier pilier. Le deuxième visage, lui, commençait à disparaître peu à peu, s'éloignant de lui. Si l'amour qu'il lui portait était toujours aussi vivace, il savait pertinemment que cela était contraire à sa destinée. En mémoire de son père, il aurait ce que celui-ci avait estimé être le meilleur pour lui et qu'il avait tenté de lui apporter de manière maladroite. Sa mère ayant les mêmes vœux à son encontre, il ferait d'un sort deux coups et satisferait les deux personnes qui l'avait toujours protégé.

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la dernière discussion qui les avait opposés. Il voulait des enfants, un héritier mais pas elle. La dispute n'avait pas duré longtemps. Chacun était parti s'isoler dans une pièce différente. Ils étaient restés sur leurs idées, ne tentant même pas de persuader l'autre du bien fondé de son avis. Puis, lentement, ces non-dits avaient tué le couple.

Drago songea que c'était comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il s'amusait à lancer des pierres au calmar géant qui se trouvait dans le lac de Poudlard. Il y avait tout d'abord une grosse éclaboussure, puis, autour du point de chute, des ondes s'éloignaient en cercle concentrique. Ce qu'il ignorait alors, c'était que chacune des ondes avait un impact, déréglant l'écosystème du lieu et troublant la faune aquatique. De la même manière, cette dispute s'était peu à peu répercutée sur la vie commune des deux amoureux. Le jour où les ondes avaient atteint la raison d'être du couple, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souvenait des raisons pour lesquels ils s'étaient disputés à l'origine. De ce jour, Luna n'avait eu de cesse de le libérer petit à petit des contraintes.

Leur couple fonctionnait de cette manière.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, qu'il l'avait réellement regardée, c'était en sixième année. Il savait qu'elle avait aidé Potter au Ministère. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il savait d'elle. Et puis, un jour, il se baladait dans le parc, seul pour une fois. Il avait vu cette jeune fille en train de caresser l'air. Lui-même ne pouvait pas voir les Sombrals, du moins pas à l'époque mais son éducation avait été faite correctement et il connaissait ces créatures de nom. Il allait repartir lorsqu'elle lui avait adressé la parole. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait l'impression que Luna l'avait attrapé au lasso et ne l'avait pas relâché depuis, le maintenant contre elle. Au départ, il avait protesté, lutté et les choses s'étaient mal passées. Il lui avait fait du mal et s'était blessé en même temps. Jusqu'au jour où, las de la voir revenir, il avait cessé de débattre, la laissant l'emprisonner dans toutes les chaines du monde. Il avait confiance en elle, leurs liens étaient fait de soie : doux et conducteurs d'émotions. Si différents des mailles en métal qu'il avait cru qu'on le forcerait à porter.

Ca avait été une phase d'espoir. Il avait imaginé leur future vie commune avec ses excentricités. Il avait su qu'il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer. Et puis, il y avait eu cette dispute. Il avait vingt-trois ans alors et, pressé par sa mère, il songeait à fonder une famille. Chez les Sang-pur, les enfants avaient beaucoup d'importance, ils étaient les garants de la préservation du Nom. La famille Malefoy ne pouvait s'arrêter avec Drago. La fin de la guerre et ses trop nombreux morts avaient d'ailleurs accentué cette vision. Il fallait reformer les rangs. Mais Luna ne faisait pas partie de ce monde. Elle ne voulait pas un enfant simplement pour avoir un enfant. Elle était jeune et voulait vivre encore un peu.

Alors, pour satisfaire sa mère, elle qui avait été déçue par Bellatrix puis par son mari, il était parti.

Une année entière à ravaler des sanglots douloureux et amers s'était écoulée. Il avait commencé à lire le Chicaneur en cachette simplement pour conserver un lien avec la femme qu'il aimait tant. Sa mère commença les recherches et, au mois de janvier de sa vingt-cinquième année, il épousait Astoria Greengrass. Une Sang-pur qui voulait des enfants et qui saurait l'attendre au pied de la porte lorsqu'il rentrerait du travail. Une femme douce et parfaite selon Narcissa Malefoy. Autrement dit, une femme formatée qui ne mettrait aucun piment dans sa vie, qui ne le surprendrait jamais. Une femme à l'humeur constamment égale qui ne saurait pas remplacé sa Luna, qu'il ne saurait aimer.

Deux mois plus tard, il apprenait le mariage de Luna et Rolf Scamander. L'impression de trahison qu'il ressentit alors fut difficile à digérer. Drago Malefoy n'était pas le genre d'homme à délaisser par amour. Il n'était pas de ceux qui disent « S'il le faut, pour qu'elle soit heureuse ». Il n'avait pas cette grandeur d'âme que l'on retrouvait chez les héros de romans d'amour ; cette envie de faire le bonheur de l'être aimé par pur altruisme. Il voulait que Luna soit heureuse, certes, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le soit sans lui. Pas dans les bras d'un autre.

Égoïste ? Il l'était et le revendiquait. Parce que le soir, il rentrait se perdre dans les bras d'une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Parce que, lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur Scorpius, il priait pour voir ses iris revêtir le bleu fade qui régnait dans les yeux de Luna et que ce n'était jamais le cas. Parce que la nuit, il se réveillait en sursaut après avoir rêvé qu'il était dans la peau de ce Scamander de malheur. Oui, pour toutes ces raisons, il estimait avoir le droit d'être égoïste. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce que Drago Malefoy était toujours aussi fou amoureux de Luna Lovegood Scamander.

C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il s'accordait de temps à autre une soirée entière durant laquelle il laissait son esprit vagabondait après un bonheur perdu. Il se fustigeait d'avoir laissé Luna et imaginait leurs retrouvailles. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la douceur d'un cœur à cœur et les larmes de joie qui en résulteraient. Des rêveries sans conséquences.

Mais, immanquablement, à la fin de la soirée, ses pieds finissaient par reprendre le chemin de la maison. Il passait les grilles d'acier avec l'espoir sourd que cette fois, ce serait Luna qui l'accueillerait dans leur foyer. Arrivé au bout du chemin de terre, la porte s'ouvrait sur Astoria Greengrass, souriante. Elle lui enlevait sa cape, reniflant discrètement, à la recherche du parfum de femme qu'elle attendait. Parce qu'Astoria était intimement persuadée que Drago la trompait au cours de ces longues soirées. Mais elle était la femme parfaite et ne disait rien. Rien, rien à part cinq mots qui s'enfonçaient amèrement dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Cinq mots qu'il aurait aimé entendre d'une autre bouche.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Drago. »

* * *

><p>Séduits ?<p>

Sceptiques ?

Horrifiés ?

Donnez moi votre avis si précieux en cliquant sur 'Review this Chapter' ( pas de taxe, je le jure)


End file.
